El Dolor y la angustia
by DantanaLurve
Summary: ONE SHOT. (Its only 862 words, its better than it looks x.x) Review please :3


_**A/N: My lovely readers, this is a one shot. ONE SHOT. Read on if you will, Cry if you may, comment if you may, but lets face reality :3 Its fanfiction xD **_

_**WARNING: THIS IS A RYAN DORSEY/NAYA RIVERA oneshot. Don't kill me. They're actually cute together :3**_

Naya's face crumpled as she stared at Ryan with disbelief etched evidently on her face. She shakes her head slightly, mouthing a silent no, her left hand on her still flat and toned stomach.

"What?" She gasps incredulously, looking at her husband. "I can't not go for a fucking filming session, Ryan! They're waiting for me. Its my job!" Ryan's warm brown eyes harden considerably at her words as he froze, looking at her.

"Its either me or that." He says flatly. "You're pregnant, Naya!"He bursts out angrily as she flinches, his fingers curling into fists beside his body. "You can't be working filming overnight all the time! You _know_ what the doctor said about your body, that it can't take anymore stress and overworking! You need to rest. Please baby._ Please_. Don't do this. Listen to me." His tone turned to a desperate pleading and Naya bites her bottom lip before looking forlornly up at Ryan and shaking her head adamantly.

"I'm sorry, Ry-" She hiccups, reaching out before flinching back as Ryan pushes her hands away. "I-" His eyes are dark and blank and she cringes, knowing that it was her refusal that had put him in that place.

"Just go Naya." He said flatly and resignedly, before walking out of the door.

Something was wrong. Naya could feel it as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Something was terribly wrong. She twisted slightly in her seat, her hand darting up to signal to Ryan Murphy.

"I need the toilet.."She murmurs, a blush staining her cheeks as she stands up. She wobbles as something viscous and hot slides down her legs and she gets goosebumps all over her body as Heather reaches out, horrified.

"Naya, you're bleeding." The white frock she's donning for the scene is stained a brilliant bright red and there's simply dark red red blood all over the floor around her chair and pooling on her seat. Her legs feel clammy and Naya can't think straight as she stares horrified at her soaked bleeding dress. The metallic red blossoms all over the flower-patterned dress, drenching the originally white flowers in a fresh brilliant blood red,roses blooming against the white background, like blood red flowers blooming in pure fresh snow. Naya feels as though she was sucker punched in her stomach and a huge wave of nausea sweeps over her. She's more aware of hands frantically pulling her into a seat to rest and frantic cries for help and ambulance than her body's pain. She sees Lea and Heather cradling her gently, weeping and asking whats wrong. A huge wave of pain sears through her lower abdomen and she cries out sharply as the pain twists and twists and twists and finally tears blindingly painfully from her lower body. She feels the pain intensifying as more viscous liquid slides down her legs and onto the floor. She can feel the cold sweat breaking out all over her body as she shakes. She touches her lower abdomen, looking at her bloody fingers. She suddenly wants to cry, but she knows. Oh god, she knows its all her fault. Her voice is hollow and broken as she speaks.

"_My baby."_

Naya lays in the hospital bed, her eyes swollen and red from crying. Miscarriage. They said. Overworked, Tired. Body couldn't stand it and automatically ridded itself of her child. Her baby. Her hand touches and strokes her abdomen as though she can still feel the little nudger inside. But its gone. Forever.

"Stop that." Ryan's hand goes to grapple hers tightly, his voice clipped and rough. She looks at him through teary hollow eyes and he looks away. He wasn't going to wrap her in his arms and weep alongside her for the loss of their only child because it was all her fault and staying silent was his way of grieving. She hiccoughs and a sob escapes the confines of her throat. He's hurt. "I told you." He says resignedly. "I fucking told you, Naya! Damn it!" The dam explodes and he collapses, weeping into the hospital bed sheets. "I fucking told you not to go and you went!" He raged, tears turning to anger, weeping for the lost of their child, their baby."And now, she's gone. She's gone." Naya sobs to herself.

"I know that, Ryan!" She cries, weeping into her hands. "I told you I'm sorry!" She says raspily, turning up her tearstained face.

"But she's dead." He says emotionlessly as Naya stiffens. "I-"He shakes his head.

"Where are you going? Ry? Please!" Naya begged. "Ryan Dorsey!" She shrieked, crying out after her husband, her hands tightening into fists into the bed sheets. "Come back! Please..." She buries herself in the white clean smelling sheets finally as the door swings shut. And all she could do was to cry herself to sleep.


End file.
